


The Moment

by NerdysNova



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stenbrough and Benverly are minor/background “, i wrote this like two years ago lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdysNova/pseuds/NerdysNova
Summary: Richie realizes he has a big fat crush on his best friend.





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> @itcouldwaysbestranger on tumblr

Eddie was adorable. His doe brown eyes were always sparkling with some sort of adorable emotions. His cheeks were always flushed slightly pink with shock at some stupid thing Richie had just said. And he had dozens of tiny adorable freckles creating tiny adorable constellations on his tiny adorable face. Over the past two years Eddie had stopped gelling his hair, and now the chocolate brown hair fell in soft waves over the front of his forehead and around his adorable little ears. 

And as Eddie’s best friend, Richie probably shouldn’t enjoy looking at Eddie’s adorable little face as much as he did. But he did. And he didn’t see why that was an issue! Lots of people like looking at other people. And it’s not like Eddie was the ONLY person he ever looked at. He wasn’t fucking blind! Okay... he was a little blind, but the glasses helped.

Richie looked at Beverly. She was beautiful in a bloody knuckles and fire behind the eyes way. Richie looked at Ben. He was the softest sort of handsome in existence. Richie looked at Mike. Mike was handsome in a strong movie actor kind of way. His smile was enough to melt anyone’s heart. Richie looked at Stan. His beauty stemmed from grace and poise. He seemed regal. Richie looked at Bill. Bill’s beauty came not only from his obviously handsome face, but from how much he cared about everything. So Richie figured it was fine that he looked. Because Richie looked at everyone. It couldn’t be that bad that Eddie was his favorite to look at. Right? ....right? 

“So, then, the bird attacked Bill! I got the best photos of it nesting in his hair.” 

Richie snapped out of his conflicted thoughts as Bev nudged him. Stan has been rambling about his birdwatching weekend. Richie felt kind of guilty... it wasn’t often Stan got this excited about anything. He should have been listening. 

He looked up and assessed the situation. Bill was rubbing at the (now scarred) scratches on his forehead. He didn’t seem upset, time spent with Stan was time spent with Stan. Birds nesting on his head or not. 

Richie turned to Beverly, she smiled at him. The wind blew her scent of sweet perfume and artificial cherry and tobacco his way. 

“Have you been smoking without me?”

”Just testing a new flavor. Didn’t bother inviting you, since you refuse to try anything but bubblegum.”

“If it ain’t broke don’t fix it, Bevvie!” Richie chuckled flashing his own pack. 

Richie was thankful she neglected to mention the fact that Richie hadn’t smoked with her in weeks. Every time he did Eddie was up his ass.  _“Cigarettes take seven minutes off your life, Trashmouth.”_ It didn’t used to get to him but recently... whatever. He was trying to quit, alright? No big deal. 

“Have you seen Ben?” Mike asked rummaging through his backpack.“I have to return the book he let me borrow.”

Beverly shook her head.“Haven’t seen ‘im”

”You keep such terrible tabs on your boyfriend.” Richie chuckled.

”He’s not my boyfriend.” Beverly flushed. 

“Yet.” Richie nudged her. She shoved his shoulder and looked away, suddenly very focused on the flag post.

“Eddie and Ben were studying.” Stan said over his shoulder. 

Bill’s smile suddenly widened. “Spuh-spuh-speak of the duh-d-devil.”

Richie looked away from Beverly and immediately he felt his heart swell two sizes. Eddie was carrying a large stack of books. How he could even see over them was lost to Richie. And he looked impossibly adorable as he wobbled, trying to support their weight.

“Eddie, are you sure you don’t want me to carry some of those?” Ben asked.

“No, it’s fine.”

Ben shrugged and went to sit next to Beverly, a seat was open anyways as Richie was on his feet before he even realized what he was doing.

“Edward Spaghetward!” He greeted happily. Eddie grunted under the weight of the books. He plunked them down on the table.

“Don’t call me that ever again.” Eddie frowned. Richie didn’t miss the happy sparkle in his eyes.

“That’s, cute. You know this only fuels the fire, babe.” He reached out and pinched Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie shoved Richie’s hand away and groaned. Despite this, he was grinning. Richie noticed... Richie always noticed when he could make Eddie smile. Had Eddie’s smile always seemed like it was brighter than the sun? Probably.

“Does anyone want gum?” Ben called.

Eddie’s eyes lit up. “Ooh! Me!”

Richie watched, mesmerized as Eddie chewed for a few moments then began to blow a bubble.

He looked so... Eddie. So cute.

“Some people consider staring rude, Rich.” Eddie said without looking away from his book.

Richie’s heart swelled even more and he was certain he turned red. How big could his heart get? Would it pop eventually?

“Can’t help it, Ed’s. You’re just so cute!” He pinched Eddie’s cheek again.

“Don’t call me that, Dumbass.” Eddie swatted Richie’s hand away. But then he leaned into Richie so that their shoulders were touching. Neither of them moved away.

Gosh, Richie loved that. Richie loved Eddie in general but-

_Oh shit. _

Richie loved Eddie.

_Shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
